Ordinary For You
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Let me teach you to be ordinary people like me! / Adorable Pair fic! / Special for Atobe Keigo's birthday! OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. / Cover from Hitomi wo Sakete (DJ) by Rihito Takarai aka Giga Traper!


**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Ordinary For You** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T+  
Genre : R**omance

 **Pair : Adorable Pair (A** tobe **K** eigo **x A** kutagawa **J** irou **)**

 **Warning :** **Special for Atobe Keigo's birthday!** OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **~ Let me teach you to be ordinary people like me! ~**

* * *

Autumn already started. The cold wind passed after him. He kept walking while gazing at the starry sky for a moment. When a tall building came to his vision, the gray haired guy smirked and fastened his step. Tiredness he felt for the day melted immediately. He amused to himself.

" _Konbanwa_ , Atobe-sama." Receptionist greeted him.

"Hmm." He nodded and walked to the elevator.

 _Drrt! Drrt! Drrrrrrt!_ His phone vibrated that meant there was a call coming. Atobe Keigo accepted the call after pressing button 10. "What, Oshitari?" asked him felt annoyed.

The other side chuckled. _"It seems Gakuto wanna give an advice for ya."_

Atobe's right eyebrow rose up. "Oresama doesn't take any bad advice, especially from you two."

 _Ding!_ Elevator's door opened. He walked out and relied to the fence. Ignoring his previous reply, Mukahi talked to him. _"Just want to warn you, Atobe. Don't mess up his surprise, follow whatever he will say. I guarantee you two can make this day as the best day ever!"_

This time his eyes narrowed. "You didn't give stupid advice to Jirou, right?"

" _Why not?"_ Mukahi snickered bravely to him.

 _Something bad would happen..._ Atobe massaged his forehead. It wasn't the first time something like this happened. He remembered his sweet seventeen birthday which was celebrated with all of Hyoutei middle and high school tennis club members. Even he invited his rivals like former Seigaku and Rikkaidai.

It was fine for his amazing party, but in the end of that day... his (or rather their) first time happened. It wasn't he didn't like that gift given from the person he loved. Instead, he felt grateful. Atobe just hate the culprits who gave that damn idea to his favourite human. They corrupted him and of course he couldn't reject the invitation. Especially because of his pair of puppy eyes that kept begging to him until he accepted it.

Rustle voice heard from the other side before its number owner talked again. _"'Kay, I don't wanna keep ya longer. Hope ya like his surprise, Atobe~"_

 _Tut, tut, tut—_

"Tsk, so rude to hang up on Ore-sama first."

He put the smartphone inside his black bag. His feet walked again to the corner hallway. When he reached his apartment, his eyes looked at the board of names near the door. It wrote his and his roommate's name. His right hand touched and felt déjà vu.

How long since they lived here?

How he managed to convey him and chose this small apartment instead of a big mansion?

Every time Atobe remembered it, he felt amused. For rich guy since he was born, people hardly saw him living in this normal apartment, but here he is. He lived and did daily activities like normal people did here. His head shook a bit, feeling relieved to trust his instinct in mind back then.

The gray haired guy took a card from his shirt's pocket. He pasted it to scanning machine above the door knob. His hand pushed the door after hearing a 'click' voice.

" _Tadaima_..." People surely didn't believe his new habit like this. But yeah, he had changed after all.

Thanks to his roommate who didn't reply his greeting.

His eyes saw a pair of orange sneakers. It meant his roommate already went back to home. Did he sleep again?

Atobe changed his loafers to white slippers. "Jirou?" He called while walking further to inside of their apartment. When his feet reached the dining room plus kitchen, he saw that person wearing a serious face in front of pan. An opened book on the counter caught his eyes.

Smiling softly, he approached him. His mind amused since the other still focusing himself to his activity. He wrapped his hands around Jirou's waist.

"What are you cooking?" Atobe asked near his right ear.

Those actions startled Jirou. His body stiffed for a moment but relaxed when he knew it was him. "You're home early," said him as his right hand carried Atobe's cheek while the other kept stirring something in the pan.

Purring voice slipped out from his mouth. " _Tadaima_..." said Atobe as he pecked the other's cheek. "Yeah, they didn't hold Ore—me any longer than I expected," replied him.

Jirou giggled and nodded. "That's good." His head turned then gave Atobe a chaste kiss on his lips. " _Okaeri_ ," whispered him.

Didn't want to end up fast, he pulled Jirou's face and kissed him passionately. He felt his partner hardly breathed. Atobe said between their wet kiss, "Breathe with your nose, Jirou."

"Nnh, hahh..." The older boy pushed with his elbow. "Not now, Keigo... Let me finish this," he said breath taking.

Since he didn't have any choice, Atobe let him be while looking inside pan. "Do you cook curry?"

Jirou nodded slowly, still dazing after their hot activity.

"I'll take a shower first." He gave a chaste kiss and smirked after seeing the other stuttered.

" _Mou_! Don't tease me, Keigo!" Jirou managed to protest him.

His usual smirk changed into a gentle smile. Again, it made Jirou embarrassed. He felt the victory already in his hand. Since the beginning indeed, he already won the Sleeping Beauty's heart. Not only that, they had accepted blessing from their family. Such happily ever after, right?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seeing all foods he made on the dining table, Akutagawa Jirou smiled so proudly. Perhaps what Mukahi said yesterday was right. Jirou could learn fast if he wanted. He was subara-C after all.

His feet took some steps to the normal size of refrigerator then opened its door. He smiled again, but this time was gentler. His mind flied back to his memory when they bought it in the first day they moved together. That time, Atobe insisted wanting to buy two doors refrigerator. Its height was almost two meters. Of course he rejected abruptly.

They lived just for two and barely made lunch or dinner every day. Since the two of them didn't fond of cooking, they usually ate in the restaurant. Sometimes, Atobe was the one who made their reservation, but most of the time Jirou would do that.

He scolded his rich partner. "It's not good to have dinner in those expensive restaurants! You have to saving your money for your future!"

That was one of Jirou's parts his partner loved so much, Atobe said when he asked.

After getting that scold, Atobe obeyed and always asked him first. Occasionally, he just reserved one room for them if they wanted to celebrate something. Those new habit were his favourite.

Jirou felt glad. He could change the rich and arrogant guy to be like this. He was being loved and it made him happy.

Today was special day for Atobe. As his partner, he wanted to do something and asked his friends. Shishido suggested him to take the other to some places, like amusement park or just have a picnic since Jirou said he wanted to give a normal present. Oshitari also gave his advice to make some coupons like 'sex in the morning three times', 'give a blowing kiss per hour', 'free sex until morning', or 'do S and M thing with me, Master?'. Really, he didn't get it. Why was his friend, Mukahi, still with this pervert guy?

Hiyoshi replied his chat yesterday while protesting about him being a bother. But his one of favourite juniors still answered. _'That Buchou probably would love both of you just stay in your nest a whole day.'_

As he giggled, Jirou then replied back. _'Impossible. He's busy now with some projects, Hiyoshiiiii~'_

' _Then die together please.'_

' _Wooooi! You're so mean to your kindest senpai here! TAT'_

After that, Mukahi called him. He said, _"How about you cook something for him? Dinner romantically, then watch a movie together, bath and cuddle before you two sleep. Maybe that bastard would happily bring you to the bed and have sex because of your lovely present, Jirou."_

The orange haired guy exclaimed. "THAT'S WHAT I NEED! Thank you, Gakuto! I'll prepare everything now! Muach!"

" _Yieeeks! Don't kiss me over the phone! Disgusting!"_

He chuckled and could feel the other smiling. "I'll call you if I have some troubles!"

" _Don't you dare!"_

"Haha, buh bye~"

So, after reading some recipe books and watching some tutorials on YouTube, he decided to cook curry and apple pie for its dessert (suggested by Fuji). It was ordinary, but since he cooked whole heartedly, Jirou was sure his partner would love it.

The difference of his curry was he put original chocolate. His parents just came back from Paris this week and gave him some souvenirs, include that chocolate. Jirou felt relieved because his curry was success in once try. For now, he should prepare himself before Atobe finished his shower.

Two candles numbered 2 lit up on the brownies cake he bought this afternoon. Of course, Jirou ordered sugarless the day before because Atobe didn't like sweet things. Next, he turned off the lamp in their dining room and automatically the stars he painted now appeared on the wall, replacing the light of lamp. He sat face to face to the door of their bedroom and waiting impatiently.

When his eyes saw the door opened, Jirou held his breath. Atobe narrowed his eyes then chuckled a bit. The towel wrapping his hair dropped to around his neck. Amusement in those dark blue eyes made him grinning ear to ear.

"Do you like it, Keigo?" asked Jirou happily.

Atobe sat in front of him shaking his head. "Really... I just hope this brownies cake doesn't have much sugar, Love."

"Stuuupid~ I already knew that. I ordered with sugarless version, Honey." He laughed, feeling funny because of their sweet names for each other. They didn't call with those names so often and always used their first name since they started dating three years ago.

"Thank you, Jirou. It's... really ordinary this time," said Atobe amused.

"I already promised your parents to teach you to be a normal human, right?" Jirou grinned again.

"Am I not normal to you?"

"Nope. You're too special for me."

"I'm flattered."

They laughed together. He felt his right hand was wrapped by other hand. Atobe kissed his back hand tenderly. Jirou smiled then pulled back before kissing and bringing that hand to his cheek. Atobe's thumb stroked his reddened cheek as he smiled, feeling satisfied.

Jirou let his hand go. He clapped his hands and started singing birthday song. "Happy birthday, Dear Keigo~ Happy birthday to you~ _Otanome_ , Honeeeey!"

Again, Atobe chuckled a bit. He closed his eyes as Jirou told to and prayed. Those eyes opened then blew the candles shaped number of 22.

As fast as he could, Jirou turned on the lamp's button near the bedroom door. Before sitting on his chair, he kissed Atobe's cheek. "God blesses you and I hope your wish will come true," whispered him.

That beautiful smile appeared on his partner's face. Jirou stunned as Atobe pulled him to sit on his laps. He held a breath when those lips claimed his. Realizing his position, Jirou wrapped his hands around the other neck then replied that kiss. Atobe was such a good kisser, only by one kiss could make him turn on sometimes like now.

Jirou moaned and panted hard. As they being apart, both of them stared to each other. His heart skipped a beat seeing his partner's eyes full of lust.

Atobe gave a chaste kiss one more time then said, "After this... 'kay?"

He nodded then stood. Jirou shook his head and walked to his chair. The energetic guy pouted, feeling not fair because his groin was a half hard.

"Why are you mad now?" Atobe asked with teasing tone.

"Just cut the cake and eat, Atobe-sama," sulked Jirou. His right foot was kicked and made him protested. "Keigo! It hurts, _aho_!"

The other just laughed before cutting his brownies cake. Atobe shared first slice to him, but that pouting mouth didn't go away. "You want me to feed you?"

Jirou nodded eagerly as his eyes sparkled like starry sky.

"Then promise me to not sulking for today."

His eyes narrowed. "If I don't want to?"

"Then I don't want to _help_ you," replied Atobe, crossing his hand in front of his chest.

" _Zurui_! Kei-chan _zurui_!" protested him again.

"And stop calling me that." His partner deadpanned.

That usual grin came to Jirou's face. "Kei-chan, Kei-chan, Kei-chan! Feed me!"

A sigh was heard before his rare smile showed up. Atobe fed him gently. "Feed me too," commanded the former Buchou.

Happily Jirou obeyed. He laughed when a little cream landed on the corner of Atobe's lips. His thumb erased them slowly and left, but the other hand kept it there. He felt his thumb was licked. Again, Jirou stunned before shivering because of its sensation. His face reddened like a fresh tomato.

Atobe smirked seeing his reaction.

"Ke-Keigoooo!" exclaimed Jirou as he felt his body weakened.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What should I do with this Bocchama, huh?"

"Just shut up and sleep."

"Wuaaaah! Hold on, hold on! Why!?"

Atobe breathed in and tighten his hug. That act prevented Jirou to turn around. He felt his partner gave up as a satisfied sigh slipped out from his mouth.

"Are you tired?" asked Jirou while wrapping his right hand.

"Hmm," purred him. Calmness filled his heart. He felt everything would be okay with his love of life in his arms.

Their bedroom was so quiet after that. Atobe kept awake, but couldn't make Jirou to stay and let him spooned the older guy. His lips sailed for a minute. He groaned then was kissed again. This time his partner gave him sloppy yet sensual kiss.

The kiss stopped as Jirou whispered, "Okay, let's sleep."

"I'll make up to you tomorrow," replied Atobe, holding a yawn.

"Yeah... I'll drag you to the mall, play at the arcade, and then buy something for you—ah! It's my treat for your present! After that, we will watch a movie you've been waiting in a year. I'd already purchased our ticket, Keigo!"

While closing his eyes, he patted Jirou's head. "...'kay." Atobe nuzzled to his hair and down to his neck.

He heard giggle voice. "I'm sorry. Let's sleep, Keigo."

Still didn't look at the other, Atobe said, " _Oyasumi_ , Love."

"Hmm, _oyasumi_ ~ Once again, happy birthday, my dear Keigo." Like a spell magic, one gentle kiss on his forehead brought him to the wonderland.

Like Mukahi said, indeed, today was his best day. Perhaps Atobe should pay back to him next time. Whether it was celebrated with amazing party to celebrate his birthday or just normal celebration like Jirou did for him today, everything would be the same if his love was there, beside him.

"I love you. Thank you for everything, Jirou," murmured Atobe before falling asleep.

"You're welcome, My love. Love you, too."

 **~ FIN ~**

 **d ( * ~ * ) b**

 **YEAH~ I'm back with this special present for our Bocchama, Atobe Keigo~ Otanjoubi omedetou nee~ Wish you get highest rank again in the next Valentine eve. XD Oh but, I still hope my precious Fuji would come to 1** **st** **rank for next event~ #slapped**

 **And thank you for your reviews in my fic, Sweet Habits! Wish me to update it and Ao no Memorii fast! #bow**

 **Also, thank you for visiting this fic! :3 Hope you enjoy and melting like me while typing this AtoJi fic, haha!**

 **Buh bye~!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
